Live, Love and Laugh
by Yumi2
Summary: When Ulrich's cousin comes to Kadic, will this make things better or worse. Are they ready to tell her the secrets of Lyoko? With help from his cousin will he finally be able to tell Yumi how he feels. UxY JxA OxNG
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I was really bored when I wrote this so don't be surprised if it sucks. This is my second fan fiction story I have written. Flames welcome.**

**Normal POV**

The gang were talking and laughing with each other at the bench they usually sat at. Most of them were because it was the end of school, which meant all classes were done.

"You know we haven't been outside the gates for a while we should go get some ice cream outside the school" Odd said.

"Odd, is that all you can think about, food" Yumi said.

"What can I say, it's my specialty." he said.

Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd headed for the outside gate.

"You coming Ulrich" Yumi asked.

"Na, I would rather go and work on my homework I have a lot to due tonight" Ulrich replied.

"Okay see ya later then" Yumi said. (A/N Yumi is in the same grade as the rest of them and she has a dorm)

Yumi smiled at Ulrich and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

The truth was Ulrich had something else to do. His cousin was coming from Germany today and he was going to help her get settled in.

Ulrich ran all the way to the principles office were he was stopped when the principle walked out of his office accompanied with is cousin.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it here at Kadic." Mr. Delamas.(sp?)

"Ahh. Here is Ulrich now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you around from here. Would you Ulrich?"

"No sir." he said.

"Great. Tell me if you are having any problems." The principle said as he walked back into his office again.

"Hey Alice great to see you again." Ulrich said.

"You too cuz." she said.

"It's so great to finally be going to a boarding school. Your parents persuaded my parents to let me come here."

"So do you like it here." she asked.

"It's okay. Nothing is really special about it. But friends make it easier to get through things."

"Anyways do you need help finding your dorm room" Ulrich asked.

"Nope its okay. If I get lost I will just ask someone for help." she said and went on her way.

"See you at lunch." Ulrich said.

"Okay!" she yelled running off in another direction.

Ulrich headed back to his room since he had nothing to do until his friends got back from the ice cream shop.

With Yumi

About a half an hour later after we left to get ice cream we got back on school grounds.

"Hey guys I think I am going to head back up to my dorm until dinner okay" Yumi said.

" See ya later then." they all said in union.

Yumi walked down the hallway, which headed to her dorm when she spotted a girl who looked like she was confused.

She kept looking at the paper in front of her and looking around as just looking to find the slightest clue to what she was looking for.

"Hey you need help" Yumi asked her.

"Ya, I guess I do. I just got here today and I can't find my dorm room." She said.

"Okay, what number are you" Yumi asked.

"Number 124" she said.

"That's awesome. That's mine so I guess we are gonna be dorm partners." she said.

"Cool!"

Yumi lead the girl into the room and showed her around.

"This would be your bed. This ones mine."

"So do you like have a name" Yumi asked.

"Of course I do. I'm Alice, Alice Kim.

"Cool. So lets get you settled in." Yumi said.

"So were did you live before you came here" Yumi asked.

"Oh I came from Germany. It was okay. Hopefully people wont treat me different because I am not from around here." Alice answered.

"Oh, don't worry it's not as bad as you think being new. I'm from Japan. So I had to go threw it too once."

"Really? You r from Japan. What's it like there." Alice asked.

"It's pretty cool. There are fun events to go to all the time. But my family was mostly working there. But I think I like it a lot better her in France with my friends." Yumi said.

"Hey do you know anyone named Ulrich Stern?" Alice asked concerned to know what she though about her cousin.

"Ya, I do. Were best friends. But how do you know him?" Yumi said.

"Uh… well I saw a person this morning and they told me it was Ulrich Stern. That's all." she lied.

"Anyways what do you think of him?" Alice asked.

"What do I think of him? What do you mean?" Yumi looked at her.

"You know." Alice said giving Yumi a strange look.

"Ohh, you mean what do I think of him as a …, okay." Yumi said just getting it.

"Well he is really nice. We have a lot in common." Yumi said hiding what she really knew she wanted to here.

"Not like that you know what I mean." Alice said smirking at her.

"If I tell you can we please stop talking about this later." Yumi said.

Alice nodded.

"Fine, Ulrich and I have had a crush on each other for as long as I can remember and we both know it too, but none of us have ever had the courage to bring it up." Yumi explained.

"So you do like him" Alice said.

Yumi nodded to confirm a yes.

"That's really funny" Alice said flopping on to her new bed.

"Ya, for you it is. For me it is embarrassing." Yumi stated.

"Especially when he takes out the green eyed monster when ever I am around anyone else."

"Hey do you know were I can get some food around here." Alice asked.

"Now you are starting to sound like Odd" Yumi said.

"I'm not Odd." Alice frowned.

"No, I mean one of my friends name is Odd, all he can ever think about is food." Yumi replied.

"Oh, okay I get it now." Alice said.

"But who in the heck would name there kid Odd." Alice asked.

"Tell me about it" was Yumi's only answer.

"But lunch isn't for another hour or two so we will just have to find something to do in the mean time." Yumi said.

Yumi and Alice talked for a while and told each other about Germany and Japan. They got Alice's stuff set up for her and they got her side of the room done. They spent most of the time talking until the headed down to the cafeteria for lunch.

**CAFETERIA**

Yumi walked in with her new best friend Alice and got in the lunch line. After they walked over to the table where Yumi introduced he to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys this is Alice. She just came here from Germany." Yumi announced.

"Hey" everyone said.

"This is Odd." Yumi said pointing to the boy with the tall blonde hair with the purple spot.

"This is Jeremie." Yumi pointed to the boy with glasses.

"This is Aelita." she pointed to the pink-haired girl.

"And this is Ulrich." Yumi pointed to the brunette haired boy.

"Ulrich and I have already met." Alice said.

"Really, cool, how did you guys meet." Yumi asked.

"Alice is my cousin." Ulrich said.

"So that's why you asked me what I though…" Yumi stopped herself. She knew she had already said too much.

"That's why she asked you what you thought about what" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing." Alice said to cover up for her.

"Ulrjoamdfga amg ymiopa gojmnnana eaffmgaa yampuga agamma" Odd said with his mouth full of food.

"What?" Ulrich said.

Odd cleared his throat. "I said are you gonna eat your breadstick." Odd repeated.

"Sure. Whatever." Ulrich said as her pushed it towards Odd.

Yumi and Alice sat down at the table and ate with the rest of the group.

After lunch they all went outside and sat around there favorite tree.

Odd started making wise cracks and everyone was laughing.

"Odd you are truly odd" Alice said.

"The one the only" Odd said.

"Alice come here for a moment" Ulrich asked her.

They walked over to the side were Ulrich could talk to her without anyone lese hearing.

"Alice how did you already know Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Didn't I tell you. We share a dorm together." Alice said.

"WHAT! You are sharing a dorm with Yumi." Ulrich said.

"Well ya, it's nothing to freak out about. She is really nice. Plus she kinda has a thing for you." Alice told him.

"She does! Wait, how do you know this?" Ulrich said.

"Because I asked her."

"What did she say?" Ulrich asked.

"She said she has kinda had a crush on you for as long as she can remember." Alice said.

Ulrich blushed, and Alice noticed it.

'_He must like her too.' _Alice thought.

Even though the group was having a good time. What they didn't know was that someone else didn't like it.

**With Sissy**

'_I cant believe that they would let that knew girl in their group but not me.' _Sissy thought.

'_Plus that Yumi girl has the nerve to actually speak to Ulrich.' _

I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but I didn't care. I picked the lock to Yumi and Alice's dorm room. I finally got the door open and went into the room. I rummaged around hoping to find some dirt on them but I couldn't find a single thing.

'_Do these girls have anything I can use against them_.'

Sissy looked under Yumi's pillow were she found a book which read '**Yumi's Diary'**

"This should be good enough."

**I know it sucks but at least review it. I just started it. If it's that bad I will not continue but if you guys like it I will update it.**

**The real question is…**

**CONTINUE…… OR NOT**

**Yumi2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people here is the 411 if you have any questions. Everyone is 16 years old. Including Yumi. Since they are older it means, Ulrich is going to be taller, along with Jeremie and Odd. Aelita has been virtrilized already but she still has the anti-virus in her. Yumi hair has grown past her shoulders along with Aelita's as well. Sissy is still chasing after Ulrich, annoying as ever and Odd is still single, as usual. Okay so I will make this into a story. I hope you guys enjoy it because I am writing it for you. **

**Here it is…**

**Chapter 2: Diary Missing**

**Next Day**

**In Yumi and Alice's dorm**

"Oh no this can't be happening." Yumi said rummaging threw all of her drawers.

"This is horrible!" Yumi screamed tearing the whole room apart.

"What is?" asked Alice coming in the room in her robe after getting back from the showers.

"What did you do to our room!" Alice said noticing everything in the room was thrown all over the place.

Yumi got on the floor and looked under her bed but didn't see anything. Yumi looked as if she were about to cry.

"It's gone! It is really gone! I can't believe this." Yumi said.

"What is? Alice asked.

"My diary" Yumi answered.

"That's all. You had me panicking."

"WHAT DO YO MEAN THAT'S ALL?" Yumi Screamed.

"I have everything in there. My life, my darkest secrets, love life, LYOKO!" She said freaking out.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's really important to you. But can I ask, what is Lyoko?" Alice said.

Yumi realized all the things she had said. She didn't know if this was the right time to tell her. She needed permission from the rest of the guys.

"Uhhh…it's…Its nothing,…my old school. Yeah, my old school" Yumi said to cover up her lie.

"Oh well lets meet the Aeltia and the guys at breakfast before they get worried we are not there. We are already late." Alice informed Yumi.

Yumi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Get dressed, I'm starving."

* * *

With the Guys and Aelita

They were waiting in the cafeteria for Yumi and Alice to come.

"Where the heck are they?' Ulrich said getting impatient.

"Don't worry Ulrich, Yumi will be in your arms again in no time." Odd said.

"Shut up!" Ulrich snapped at Odd.

"I was just trying to help. Gesh!" Odd said.

"And look how much help that always does for us." Jeremie stated.

Just then Yumi and Alice just walked in and sat down after they got their food.

"What took you guys so long?" Ulrich asked.

Alice looked at Yumi but she didn't say anything, instead she played with the food on her tray.

"Nothing, Yumi just…never mind." Alice stopped there not wanting to say something Yumi didn't want her to say.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Just drop it! I need to be alone." Yumi said, she didn't want to snap at Ulrich but it just kind of came out. Before she could beat herself up some more she removed herself from the table to go to her room.

"What did I do?" Ulrich said. "Nothing, just not talking to her today is probably the best way." Alice said.

"Is it something we did?" Jeremie asked. "No, she just lost something important to her. That's all. But let's get off the subject."

Soon they started talking about other things like classes and homework they would have been talking about Lyoko but Alice didn't know about it…at least yet.

While they were talking and Yumi was gone some else took this as a great opportunity to get what they wanted.

* * *

Sissy walked up to the dorms to find the girl she was looking for.

Sissy walked down the long hallway, stopping at the door she new was right, not even bothering to knock.

Yumi was sitting on her bed reading a book listening to her I Pod. She ripped the head phones of her head when she noticed Sissy in her room.

"Sissy what in the world do you think you are doing!"

"Fine out for yourself…" She held out Yumi's diary and opened it up to the middle pages.

"Dare I read it…Or should I make the whole school see it…" Sissy smiled.

"Give it back!" Yumi growled trying to snatch it but Sissy moved her hand.

"I will…in time. But first I want a few things in return."

Yumi sighed. "Fine…what do you want?" Knowing it had something to do with Ulrich.

"You." She replied.

"WhAt!"

"You herd me. I want to control what ever you do. You now listen to me…and you get to do what ever I say."

"Your freedom belongs to me…or I'll post your whole life on the first page of the school newspaper faster than you can say don't do it."

"You wouldn't…" Yumi said.

"Watch me. But there is another choice. Which one do you desire?"

"…

**There it is. Sorry it took me so long to Update. But I'm trying. REVIEW!**

**-Yumi2**


End file.
